


Suits Icons

by heffermonkey



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Graphics, Icons, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to create some icons for the pool party - I've been watching Suits and whilst I'm not drawn to writing fanfic for the fandom, I couldn't resist making some icons of the pretties - especially Jessica Pearson (Gina Torres) - *girl crush FTW* - and Harvey Specter (Gabriel Macht) *yummy*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits Icons

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 1_million_words pool party, in which you're challenged to dip your toes into a new fandom.

/  /  /  /   
/  /  / / 


End file.
